Something furry and Pitch Black
by Sleepery
Summary: Random inspiration from my own black cat, Yoda, I looked at her said "I wonder what pitch would look like as a cat" Pitch, weakened from his lack of fear fueled power, has been reduced to the form of a small kitten, chased by his nightmares he has fled to Louisiana a place once infested with fear there he meets a girl who he plans to feed off of, but will she be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything will be moving from Hiatus soon so please be patient I plan on doing each story one at a time and if I have time i'll do the odd update now and then, please enjoy this and tell me how you like it, or dislike it. _Feedback feeds the beast!_**

* * *

><p><em>Opening Monologue <em>

After my initial defeat I retreated, tailed by my former minions, as you can guess I no longer have control over them. I was their creator and because they no longer obeyed me they went back to being simple nightmares.

* * *

><p>Looking about I saw no were to go, in my current state I was defenseless I needed to find shelter soon, but around me were marshes and no doubt hiding among them were cat eating alligators. I had been chased from Pennsylvania to Louisiana, amusing really I had been here before and there had been unlimited amounts of fear from the place after that storm had passed through, but now there was hardly anyone who had any amount of fear.<p>

After a few soggy nights I found a suitable source of fear, it came from a young girl with dark brown hair and eyes that I had seen in the light change from a grayish blue to a light green. She was oozing fear although she didn't show it, she was a rare case indeed and if I could find a way to get closer to her I would indeed get stronger.

Slowly I followed the girl, not hard to do when she makes herself so easily tailed what with her constant chatter, until we came across a medium sized house with brick arches on the front. As she started to open the door I got her attention meowing like the little fleabag I looked to be, I did all I could to get her to take me into her home, all in the name of fear sadly, and did everything from meowing pitifully to, ugh, patting at her leg with my small paws, unfortunately do to my severe lack of power I was in the form of a kitten, quite inconvenient.


	2. Off Hiatus!

**Authors Note: Important to you at least**

**Do you want a story to leave Hiatus?  
>Here's your chance to choose!<br>What Story will be continued?**

**It's up to you so start voting!  
>Best of luck!<strong>

**POLL IS FOUND ON MY PROFILE!**

**Polls won't be open for long**

**Vote while you can!  
>Thx.<strong>


	3. Poll Update

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I have noticed some people instead of voting are simply favoriting/Following their preferred stories instead of voting.. -.-' (not all of you though) but guys, If you want the story you're interested in to get picked please go to my Profile and vote. (voting ends Sunday Afternoon) however if there are no knew votes before Saturday night then I will close the poll and the most voted for will be continued. I wanna know what you want to be continued, so please don't PM me or fave/ follow the story alone, please take the time to vote. 3/span/p 


	4. Poll Closed: Winners are

The Poll is officially over and now I have to decide between *drum roll*

~A Spiraled Fate~

+Mask of the Robin+

Ok, so since there was a tie…I will decide between the two by writing a chapter for each one, however, I will decide which one gets updated first. The one that is not taken off Hiatus first will stay there until I finish one of the two stories I am updating (Who Am I? and the one selected.)

Please, do not be upset about the choice, because as I said before people were choosing to favorite or follow their story of choice rather than vote. Now, I will be writing a chapter that, if my schedule allows, will be posted before Friday.

The Hiatus Poll will be open again when I finish the selected stories. Please, be vocal in the comments, I like to know what you think because you all have great things to say.

No more stories will be uploaded until all stories are off Hiatus and completed.

~I hope we all get to chat again in the future~


End file.
